Saya vs the Highlander
by The Threat
Summary: Two immortals, both skilled with the sword. Who would win?


A storm had raged. For some some people, such a storm is a reason to stay indoors, but for Connor MacLeod it was an opportunity. As his old friend and mentor once demonstrated to him, if he were struck by a lightning from such storm, he wouldn't die, or even fry. He'd absorb its raw power, experiencing something called the Quickening. With that power absorbed, all he needed to do was find someone strong enough, and copy their abilities.

He walked through the dark streets. At this time of the night, one could only find all the low-life predators, and none of the more experienced warriors. He almost had to give up his search, when he heard distant cries of men. He heard such cries before. They were of men who were fighting for their lives. He ran towards the cries.

He didn't need to run far, as the source of the cries were just around the corner, inside a dark alley. But he was already too late. He saw five men on the ground, motionless, all of them soaked in blood, with one small figure standing over them, holding a sword. MacLeod took one good look at the figure. It surprised him to see how small the person in question was, making it harder for him to believe this is what killed these five men. But what amazed him even more is that this person was a girl. In his experience, girls of that size or age (which he guessed to be sixteen) could barely handle only one of these men. And here he sees she killed five of them. She must posses a skill that no other person on the whole planet possesses. She seemed the perfect candidate for him. He was about to close his eyes, in order to "feel" her. But just as he was about to, he saw her tilt her head toward him. He wanted to continue, but she had this look on her face, he couldn't quite place it. He's seen hatred on people's faces before, but this was something else entirely. Slowly, he allowed his hand to creep toward his sword. The girl saw this, and immediately started toward him. She moved so fast, MacLeod had no time to take his sword out of its hilt. He had to hold it up to stop her attack. While her sword was stuck on the hilt, MacLeod could take it out and swing it to her. As quick as she was just seconds before, she ducked down, dodging his attack. She turned around as she ducked, giving MacLeod the impression she was about to give up. But he quickly noticed she was merely distracting him. She twirled her sword and thrust it backward. Because he saw this in time, he could side-step away. With this, the girl stood up. The expression on her face showed she never encountered someone like MacLeod before.

"You're very skilled with the sword." he said.

The girl stood emotionless, as if his compliment meant nothing to her.

"Who's your teacher?" MacLeod asked, trying to keep it casual.

"Humans have such strange desires." the girl said.

MacLeod looked surprised at her choice of words. Humans? Does she, for some reason, believe herself to be something else? He could relate to the thought, as he often wondered what it meant to be immortal. Does being an immortal make you less human than others? But as soon as that thought came to him, the girl became more of a mystery. Was she saying she's an immortal too? She couldn't be, because he would have sensed it already.

"What is your... desire?" MacLeod asked, hoping he could at least end their little fight.

She had that look on her face again. This time, MacLeod figured out what it was. It wasn't just hatred, it was pure resentment. They did not know each other, and already she hated him. Did she know his true nature? Is that why she resented him? Or did she think he was just another human, and hated him for that? Is that why she killed those other five men? Should a girl like her even be roaming around freely? He never considered himself a vigilante, nor did he have any desire to be one. But even if he alerted the proper authorities, he feared he'd be sending them to their own deaths. He really was the only one who had a chance to stop her. With this in mind, he decided to lay down his sword, showing her that he was no threat to her. She watched as he laid it down, but didn't move a muscle, until he stood erect again. The look on her face faded to a more neutral look. Neither good or bad, though it still had a hint of darkness about her. She turned around and walked away. At last, MacLeod thought. This was the moment where he could use the Quickening for his own benefit. As he heard her footsteps slowly fading away, he closed his eyes, and started to "feel" her. After a few seconds, he regretted doing so. Her body didn't produce any heat, her breathing wasn't there, and her heartbeat... she had none. That's when he heard her footsteps stop. He opened his eyes, and saw she was still in the alley, turned back to him, looking even more hateful than before. Did she sense what he was doing?

"Wh... what are you?" he asked.

She tightened the grip she had on her sword, with both hands this time. It was in that moment that both of them knew it. Talking would not help either one of them. They'll have to fight this to the end. MacLeod picked up his sword as the girl ran back to him. Sparks were flying as their swords clashed. Fortunately for MacLeod, he was taught to never attack in anger, which was exactly what this girl did. He pushed her sword away, but in so doing he gave her the momentum she needed to turn 360 degrees. As she made the full circle, she thrust her blade into MacLeod's heart. MacLeod dropped his sword as he felt the metal through his body. While had been through a lot of pains in his life, being stabbed through the heart was new to him. He didn't know how long it would take him to recover from that. But she wasn't done. She took her sword out, and in one quick swing, she cut open his abdomen. MacLeod could see his own blood spurting out of his belly, while the girl stood there, letting some of the blood splash on her face, and yet she wouldn't even flinch. It almost made MacLeod forget that he was losing blood fast. While he knew he could survive that, the loss of blood would not only mean he'd need a long time to recover, it also meant he'd pass out soon enough, allowing an opening for the girl to cut off his head. Realizing his defeat, MacLeod sank to his knees, and passed out.


End file.
